One Fateful Night
by RAWRxIMAxDINOSAUR
Summary: One fateful night changed the face of Manhattan. Chuck/Blair. Later chapters will contain sex scenes, swearing.
1. I'm Back and I Want What's Mine

One fateful night changed the face of Manhattan.

One fateful night changed how people looked at us.

One fateful night and it changed us forever.

Saturday night. The time, I don't remember. The last time I remember looking at a clock it was 7pm. We were out, celebrating the fact that all of us had gotten into the colleges of our choices. And by we I mean, Serena, Dan, Chuck, Nate and me.

I don't know what possessed us to even enter that building. It certainly wasn't our usual choice of place to celebrate. It was an old whore house that hadn't been used or open in years in the lower part of the Upper East Side.

Naturally it was dusty and dirty and had cobwebs from one wall to the next but we went in anyway, dressed in our finest. Chuck had bought 3 bottles of champagne and Nate had bought a bottle of vodka and a bottle of scotch to celebrate with.

It was the last time we would all get to drink with each other. We were all going away to colleges next year and although I'd probably see Serena more often then the others, it meant that I wouldn't see Nate or Chuck or Dan. As much as I hated to admit it I was going to miss them, as well as Dan.

"I can't believe we're leaving each other next year." I pouted, drinking the last dregs of my glass of champagne.

"Aww, B. I'm so going to miss you." Serena said, hugging me tightly.

"I'll miss you too, S."

Chuck stood up with the bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Alright, enough crying. Let's play a game. Spin the bottle anyone?" Chuck announced, drinking straight from the bottle of imported French champagne.

Dan stood up looking weary. "Uh, Chuck there's only like two girls and uh three of us…"

"So?" Serena said, smirking.

"That means there is more chance of me kissing Nate or Chuck than there is you…or Blair."

"Cut loose, Brooklyn." Chuck said. "It's a game, we're all going to be wasted by the end of the night we won't remember it."

"So you mean you've actually played this game and like kissed Nate or whatever?"

Nate laughed and slung his arm around Dan.

"No. Chuck and I have never shared a kiss but we've played this game before, only once or twice though."

"Alright. Uh okay. I'm in."

"Great!" Chuck shouted sitting back down and finishing off the bottle so we could spin it.

Serena nominated to go first and spun the bottle. Coincidently it landed on Dan and it seemed to loosen him up a bit. After me, having to try pull them from each other it was Dan's turn to spin the bottle. He got me.

"You better not have any diseases, Humphrey." I said, leaning over awkwardly and kissing him for no more than 5 seconds.

Dan blushed afterwards and handed the bottle to me. I sat back down and hoped to God it didn't land on Chuck. It didn't. It landed on Serena. Chuck and Nate whistled and you could just see the horror on Dan's face. I don't think he had ever seen two girls kiss right in front of him.

"Come here, B." Serena said, in a fake seductive voice.

We both leant in and kissed each other in a passionate way with tongues and all. She laughed afterwards, Chuck and Nate and Dan all speechless.

"You're turn, S." I whispered.

She spun the bottle for her second time and got Chuck. Chuck grinned and kissed in with surprise, now being step-brother and step-sister it was his fantasy to kiss her.

"Alright, we get the picture, Bass." Dan said, prying them apart.

Chuck took the bottle and spun it. It fatefully landed on Nate. I got a little heated just thinking about it.

"See!" Dan said. "You got Nate!"

"So?" Nate said, quickly leaning over and attaching his mouth to Chuck's.

"That is so…" I started.

"Hot." Serena ended.

After half an hour or so of playing spin the bottle we had all kind of separated into two groups. Nate, Serena and Dan were getting rather drunk and horny, kissing and touching each other where we had been playing spin the bottle whilst Chuck and I had ventured off towards the back of the building together.

"So, you happy about getting into Yale?" Chuck asked, leaning against an old counter.

"Yeah. It's been my dream."

"You'll miss everyone right?" He said.

I smiled as I leant against Chuck's chest.

"I'll miss you if that's what you're asking."

"Well…well it wasn't." He said just before I leant in and kissed him.

My fingers roamed through his untamed hair as his travelled down my sides to my hips where he quickly hoisted me up onto the counter and stood in between my legs.

"Brooklyn, Nathanial and Serena are occupied out there, what do you say B? One last time?" He asked, his right hand slowly making it's way up my right thigh.

"I don't see why not. At least I can blame this time on the alcohol." I giggled.

He picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed him passionately as we moved further into the building. We were getting heated when he slammed me into a dusty wall. I shrieked at the contact with the wall. He smirked and did it again and again and again before we started to feel something was wrong.

The building was shaking.

A length of wood dropped from the ceiling close by and hit the floor. We thought it was nothing and continued making out. Chuck let me down and this time I slammed him into the wall harder than I thought I had. It wasn't a good idea. We didn't know the building was unstable and was being demolished in a week. Had we know we wouldn't have entered it.

Suddenly the walls started to shake and cracks became evident. I heard Serena scream and a crash followed after.

"Serena!" I screamed as I let go of Chuck.

I went to run towards her before Chuck grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him just before a beam crashed right where I had been standing. I started panicking. It couldn't have hit her right? They would have run. We were going to be okay. It was all going to be okay.

We stood still for minutes before Chuck called out.

"Nathanial!?"

"Bass…" I heard Nate cough.

"Are you alright? Is Serena and Dan okay? We heard a crash."

"We're good. Serena got a fright when something fell beside us. We need to get out of here man."

Nate started to move the beam. Chuck objected.

"Nathanial! Don't. Stop."

It was too late. The whole part of the ceiling where he was standing collapsed right on top of him in front of us. I screamed and buried my head into Chuck's chest. Serena appeared but I could barely see her from all the dust.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

"S! He's…it fell on top of him." I cried out.

Dan pulled Serena away. She was sobbing hysterically, trying to remove the rubble.

"Serena…Serena, you could make the whole building collapse. Let's get help. We'll go get help and then we can get Blair and Chuck-."

Dan was unable to finish his sentence because no sooner had he said Chuck's name something fell on him and Serena.

"No!" I screamed. "No!"

"Blair."

"Chuck help me! Help me get them!" I screamed at him.

He held me back but I fought hard to free myself. I stomped my feet and it was enough to do more damage. The ceiling above us collapsed.

I couldn't see much during the collapse but I felt it. Something hit my shoulder and I fell in a heap on the floor. I heard Chuck yell my name and I could hear him breathe shallowly.

"Chuck." I coughed.

"B. Are you okay?" He asked.

I could see his face. I crawled closer to him and curled up next to him, my head on his shoulder. My lungs were full off dust and I was sure my shoulder was broken.

"Yes. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Blair, I need you to reach over and get my phone from my pocket." He said.

I tried my hardest to reach it but his phone was in the pocket farthest from me.

"I'm just going to roll over Blair."

"Will it hurt you?" I questioned, worried he'll be in pain.

"I think…I think my leg is broken. So it might but as soon as I roll over you need to grab my phone, B."

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. He started to roll over. He was groaning and cursing from the pain. I wanted to block my ears but I couldn't. I quickly reached for his phone and he rolled back over.

"Dial an ambulance." He groaned.

I dialled 911 and waited to be connected. After telling them the emergency and place all we could do was wait. I could hear someone in pain but it wasn't Chuck.

"Nate!" I called out, coughing from the lack of air.

"It's-it's Dan!" Dan called back.

"Is Serena okay!?" I yelled back.

"I think…I think she's-she's hurt."

"We've called an ambulance, they'll be here soon." Chuck called back.

I started coughing uncontrollably. The air was thin and sticky and hot. Chuck was gripping my hand so hard I thought he would break it.

"Chuck I don't think I'm…"

"Don't say it. You'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

"I'm bleeding." I said, feeling the blood at the back of my head.

"It's okay. They'll be here soon."

"I can't, Chuck. I can't breathe." I said coughing.

"Please. Hold on, B. You have to."

I felt tired and weak. My head was aching and throbbing and I could feel something sharp in my leg.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" A voice came.

"Yes!" Chuck yelled. "We need help. My friend…she's hurt. She's bleeding."

"Okay. We'll try and get her out."

"No!" I yelled back. "Our friends. They're hurt more then us. Save them first please."

"Miss, your friend said you're bleeding can you tell us where?"

"My head I think…and my leg. I think there's something in my leg."

"Okay. We have to get you out first."

"No! I won't let you."

After arguing for awhile the ambulance officer finally agreed to help Serena, Nate and Dan first. We heard the rubble move and people groan.

"Blair why didn't you let them help you first? You're hurt." Chuck asked.

"Serena could be dead."

Chuck squeezed my hand.

"I can't lose you."

"You won't." I told him.

--

On that fateful Saturday night when I had my last celebratory drinks with my best friend and ex boyfriend, I lost 3 friends and in retrospect another. Serena died from blood loss, Nate died of impact and Dan died of internal injuries. Chuck suffered a broken leg, bruised ribs and three stitches to his left arm and I suffered an extensive leg injury, broken shoulder and 21 stitches to the back of my head.

The night was supposed to be about new beginnings and the future. Not death and last drinks together.

Due to the alcohol we all drank I don't remember much else of the night, my last words to Serena before the accident or anything else. The doctors said I was lucky to survive, Chuck saved my life. I say it's God's way of punishing me for the hurtful things I did to Little J.

Rehab made me insane. I hated sweating and trying my hardest to walk when I knew it wouldn't happen that day or any day near. My leg recovered slowly, it was seven months before my muscles regained strength. My shoulder took 3 months to heal and the stitches in my head were nothing compared to the rest.

Chuck recovered quickly. His leg healed within 4 months, his ribs healed and the stitches to his head were removed. He moved away after his rehab was over and I haven't seen him since.

I gave up on Yale and my dreams. I suffered horrendous nightmares of Serena, Nate and Dan's death and even worse of Chuck's. Yale lasted all of 2 months for me. I ended up being diagnosed with severe Anxiety and Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

When news got out about my disorder I was finished in Manhattan. Little J finally had something over me that I couldn't get over. I couldn't stand the social pressure of trying to claw my way to the top and I left for France.

Even there I had trouble. My dad tried to help me but I couldn't be helped. I was sent to therapy and then told I had a low self esteem which wasn't a surprise to me since I had suffered anorexia when I was younger.

I couldn't be around guys anymore and even if I was, I couldn't go further than a kiss. I bared a scar on my upper thigh that I thought was so ugly and I was so ashamed off that I didn't wear short dresses or skirts or short shorts anymore because of it. When a guy would touch my leg I would excuse myself and make up an excuse to leave.

My confidence sunk too an all time low. I barely went out anymore due to the low self esteem and anxiety disorder. I would have panic attacks when I was in confined spaces and even when I heard large crashes. I never turned to drugs or alcohol but my medication was my escape.

One evening my father and Roman got home late from a party. I was already dressed for bed but I was sitting on the balcony just staring at the dark night sky.

Dad suggested it was time for me to go home. I fought with him for hours about it. I told him I couldn't go home and that my life was over there. He told me I needed to heal and I wasn't healing here. He said my mother needed me home, she needed her little girl back but I wasn't her little girl anymore. I was some disfigured form of someone I can't remember anymore.

Roman said that it was my choice if I wanted to leave or not and I hugged him for that. But then he said that I couldn't live like this. Serena wouldn't want me to live like this. She would want me to have fun and be Blair again. She would want me to go home, ruin Jenny Humphrey and regain my position as Queen B.

That was when I made up my mind. I was going back. Going back to Manhattan and my mother and my social climbing friends. I was going to rule Manhattan once again and Jenny Humphrey was not going to stand in my way even with what she had against me.

The next day Roman took me to his hairstylist who cut my hair and gave it a new colour. It was shorter than what I had let it grow to but still a good length. I was still a brunette but I had some form of red/brown in my hair that just made me look so much healthier instead of this pale, sick looking girl.

I left for New York three days later.

That night may have changed everything but my return was going to go down in history and I was sure of it.

I returned home to find my mother waiting for me with open arms.

"I have a surprise for you, Blair." My mother said, stepping aside.

I glanced around the room until my eyes settled on one Chuck bass standing in the corner in a black pinstriped suit and purple shirt. He still looked every bit the same as he had 3 years ago when we were 18.

"Chuck." I said. But I wasn't sure if I was glad or scared to see him.

My mother left the house then and it was awkward between us. I hadn't seen him since he was in rehab and I hadn't really talked to him since the accident.

"Hey."

"How long have you been back in town?" I asked.

"A few weeks."

"Where…why did you go?"

"I had to. I couldn't be here, living here with the memories I had of Nathanial and Serena and even Dan. It was painful."

"You-you left me." I said, shedding a few tears.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Jenny Humphrey banished me from my own circle of friends."

"I read. They still got Gossip Girl in Tokyo."

I hated him at that moment. I could have understood if he didn't know and that's why he didn't come to my rescue. But he knew. He knew I was being terrorized and he never came for me. He never came to save me again.

"I needed you and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry."

"I needed you to make me feel good again and you weren't there!" I screamed.

"Blair, please. I was fighting my own demons. I've been in therapy for 2 years trying to figure my own head out. How was I supposed to figure yours out if I couldn't do my own?"

"I didn't want you to figure me out, Chuck. I just wanted my friend back. I wanted some piece of my life to go back to normal and you couldn't even be there to restore that."

"We both lost out best friends in that accident, B. Not just you. I miss them too, okay? I had nightmares and panic attacks about it all. I wasn't doing good. I couldn't come back for you when I knew I would be a burden rather than a help."

I ran up to him and slapped him. He didn't react or call me a bitch like he would have years ago. He stood there, wrapped his arms around me and cradled my head against his chest as I cried into his shirt.

"I hoped you would come back. I hoped and wished you would come back and find me something on Jenny so I could ruin her but you didn't and I suffered."

"I'm so sorry B. I'm back now and for as long as I can help it I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you for as long as I can."

"I need to ruin her. I need to have my revenge and show her just who is Queen around here. She's had it far too good for 3 years and I'm about to knock her right off her borrowed throne." I told Chuck, breathing in his scent. I'd missed it so much.

"I'll find something on her, Blair. We'll do it together. We'll knock her right off her knock off shoes."

"I want my crown back, Bass."

"You'll get it back, B. She's on borrowed time."

We stood in silence, his hands brushing through my hair and mine clutching his shirt.

"I'm so happy you're back. I missed you so much." I said to him.

"I'm happy I'm back too. I missed seeing you and being around you."

--

_Spotted. Former Queen B and our not so distant C brewing up a storm. Watch out Little J, B's back in town and we hear she's chasing after your throne. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl._

* * *

I've been looking for something new to write, and I've found it. I'm so in love with Gossip Girl and Chuck and Blair that I just had to write one. I'm new to writing GG fics to be gentle with the review. Later chapters will contain sex scenes, swearing and possibly violence. Reviews anyone?


	2. Watch What You Say Little J

"Did you hear J? B's back from France." I heard one of Jenny's new followers say as I entered the halls of Constance Billard.

"Yes. I heard." She said as though she was bored.

"GG said that she's after your throne."

"GG can say what she wants but Blair won't get her spot back. She's done in the Upper East Side."

"Why do you hate her so much, J? She totally took you under her wing."

"She killed my brother."

I felt Chuck's hands squeeze mine a little tighter. He was standing right beside me because he knew that I'd need him today. I did. I needed him. I didn't kill Dan…or Serena or Nate and I don't know what made Jenny think that I did.

"C'mon." He whispered.

"I can't…what if-."

"You'll never know if you just wonder."

"She could-."

"She could laugh in your face, slap you, scream at you or she could be reasonable."

Chuck kissed my cheek and stepped around the corner before me.

"Hey Little J." Chuck said, approaching her and her group.

"Chuck? Oh my God. Hey!" She said.

Just as she was leaning up to kiss his cheek I stepped around the corner myself.

"Lips off my man, Little J. Unless being a whore is on your agenda."

"Blair."

"You sound a little surprised. What's wrong J, didn't you read the latest on Gossip Girl?"

"No…I did…I just didn't think it was true."

"Well it was and here I am and that's _my_ man you're currently leant up against. Hands off."

Jenny steps away with that sour look on her face. Her group of so-called friends look me up and down and then look at Jenny. It's apparent that they're considering changing sides.

"Nice shoes." I said, holding back a giggle as Chuck and I walked away from Jenny and her knock off bright pink pumps.

We made it into the headmistress' office on time. Chuck gestured for me to sit and I did and so did he.

"Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass. I haven't seen the pair of you since you got into college. I was heart broken to hear about your fellow friends in that terrible accident. I'm so sorry about that."

"Thanks." I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"What can I help you two with today? Not looking to do another senior year are you?" She laughed.

"Not at all. In fact, Blair and I are here to proposition you."

"Oh right. Well let me hear it then."

"After the accident I ran away to France and Chuck to Tokyo. We've had three years to mesh and think and you know, process what happened…"

"We've been talking about what we can do to preserve the memory of our friends. We've come up with the Serena, Nate and Dan foundation. Mainly it'll be a place where people can go to have proper and good treatment for things like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Anxiety Disorders, panic attacks and generally just the feeling of sudden loss to things like car crashes and accidents. We'll be focusing on the teenage generation, ages from 10 – 22 mostly."

"Mr Bass, Miss Waldorf, I appreciate your time and effort to come here and approach me with this idea but I must ask, what have I to do in all of this? I'm just the headmistress." She says.

Chuck hands her a folder of all the information we could get and think up. She opens it and flicks through the pages roughly.

"We want to set up the foundation at Constance Billard and St. Judes. This was after all the educator of Serena, Nate and Dan." I said.

"I know that Miss Waldorf but we do not have the money to give you a building, staff, resources and money. It's just not possible."

"We know. We came prepared. My father is willing to donate half a million dollars, which covers a quarter of our costs so far. Blair's parents are each donating a quarter of a million dollars which makes us an even half. We've both spoken to Mr and Mrs Archibald and Ms Van Der Woodsen, each are donating 200,000 and Mr Humphrey is donating Dan's college fund of 25,000. Which brings us a total of 1, 400, 025. If we've calculated the correct costs then we'll only need to raise another 500, 075."

"Sure, okay. How do you suppose you're going to raise this money?"

"We were hoping that you could come in for that. This school has so many wealthy participants that we thought we could have some sort of fundraiser and raise as much money as possible."

"It's a fantastic idea but I'm afraid I'll have to run it by the social committee."

Alarm bells went up in my head. Social committee. I used to be on the social committee.

"Um, may I ask who is on the social committee?"

"Jenny Humphrey is social chair this year. She has been since you left. Clara Codrington, Salem Totts, Alicia Mary…"

"Oh."

"I'm sure they'll all vote in favour of your plea. Jenny was Dan's sister, I'm sure she'd love to have something with her brother's name on it. It's a great idea and I really think you have nothing to worry about."

Yeah. If only she actually knew what Jenny Humphrey could really be like.

--

Chuck passed me my vodka drink and sat beside me on his sofa with a scotch in his hand. His fingers combed through my hair gently as he kissed my ear lobe.

"I'm proud of you, B." He whispered into my ear softly.

"Why? What did I do?"

"You walked into that school with your head held high and didn't turn back. Jenny Humphrey who?"

I giggled as he kissed down my neck. Chuck smelt like something elegant and cocky and familiar. He was my familiar.

"Did you see her knock off pumps? I don't know how her friends let her get away with that. If I was Queen B again I'd banish her from the steps."

"Be nice, B. At least for a little longer. She has to vote yes on our foundation plea before we can really make our move on her."

I smirked and climbed atop his lap. He grinned and placed his hands on my hips. I'd missed his touch. I started moving against his crotch, he groaned and told me to stop but I didn't want to.

"Why when I'm having so much fun?"

"If you don't stop I'm going to come in my Armani pants and I'd rather come inside you then them."

My lips attached to his in a passionate kiss. I bit his lip as he thrusted his pelvis into mine. He was rock hard.

"Hey Bass?" I asked, breathless slightly.

"Mmm."

"Maybe I can stay over tonight. My mother is away on business and we'd both be alone otherwise."

"Do you realise you called me your 'man' today?"

"I know. I didn't mean it literally…"

"I was hoping you did."

"Why's that?" I asked, coyly. "Do you…like me?"

"I think that's obvious."

"Me too."

Chuck ran his hands up my thighs and just as he reached my upper right thigh I freaked and jumped up and off him.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned quickly, getting up.

"No…no. I-I…"

I wasn't sure if I could tell him. If I told him that would make me weak and vulnerable. Chuck was Chuck, he could be your confidante one day and swing to the other side the next all because they had better cocktails. If I told him he would have something on me.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I told you I'd be vulnerable to any attack you have planned or will plan on me."

He laughed. "That's ridiculous Blair. Why would I attack you? We're here to attack Jenny and rightfully take back your throne."

"I know. But you're Chuck. Chuck thinks of one person and that person is himself."

"Chuck used to think of one person until he lost his best friends in an accident. Now he thinks of two people only. Himself and you. You're like this altar ego I have now, even if I wanted to attack you I couldn't because in some weird way, Waldorf you're like my soul or something. Attacking you would be attacking me."

"I want to tell you, Chuck."

"Then tell me. I promise I'd never use it against you."

I sat back down and he sat beside me, placing his hand on my upper right thigh. I flinched and took his hand in my own instead. After a deep breath I began.

"Due to surgery I have this scar on my upper right thigh. To me it's ugly and huge and way too noticeable. It freaks me out every time someone begins to touch me there because I'm afraid they'll get scared when they see it."

"It's probably barely noticeable anymore, B. It's been 3 years."

"I know."

"Let me take a look. Just a quick one."

"I can't. It's something I have to deal with."

"You're dealing and I'm helping."

"How so?"

"Because I think you're beautiful, Waldorf. There's nothing that I don't like about you."

"You won't like this."

"I may not but it won't be anything to run from."

He placed his hand back on my thigh and began a slow process of moving my dress up until it revealed the scar. It was kind of small, a thumb length not even. I knew it was there and maybe that's why I thought it was noticeable.

"Is this it here?" He asked, his fingers dancing over it.

"Yes."

"It's barely noticeable."

Chuck leant down and kissed it softly. I wasn't recovered fully, it would take time until I would accept wearing short dresses and skirts out in public but for now, at least I could have sex again.

--

I awoke late to hear the shower turn off in Chuck's bathroom and a very scarcely dressed Chuck clad in a soft blue towel appeared in the doorway, droplets of water still dripping from is flawless back.

"I'm offended. You didn't wake me up for a shower." I said, stretching and only then realising I was naked and sheet less.

"You looked adorable. I thought I'd wait for you to get up."

"Thank you." I said, getting up and rummaging through his draws for a shirt.

A knock reached our ears. Chuck called out.

"Mr Bass your breakfast is here."

"Leave it at the door I'll come collect it in a minute. Thank you."

"You even ordered breakfast. Who are you and where has Chuck Bass gone?"

"He's right here. Let me put on some clothes and I'll get our breakfast."

"No. Please. Stay in the towel. It'll make it easier for me to get you naked after breakfast. I'll get it." I said, walking to the door to fetch our breakfast.

I opened the door and found our trolley of food and started to read our checklist of food. Fresh strawberries, French crepes, mango low fat smoothies, eggs, bacon and French toast. Granted there was enough food to feed 6 instead of two, Chuck had done well with breakfast.

Just as I was stepping outside so I could wheel the trolley in properly I noticed a familiar blonde girl kissing a familiar Upper East Side man. The girl, none other than 17 year old Jenny Humphrey and the man, none other than 27 year old Logan Shipman.

Well, well Little J.

The door shut as she crept out, her knock off pumps in her hand and looking very disorientated, walking my way.

It took her long enough before she realised I was staring at her.

"Blair. I didn't know you lived here." She said, stopping to put on her shoes.

"I don't. Chuck does."

"So you two really are dating then? I wonder how long you'll last. He never was one to keep a woman down."

"Really, Little J? Logan Shipman. He's 10 years your senior and frankly he's far too experienced for an idiot like you. That boy is wealthier than you could imagine."

"I know. He's pushed my social status beyond belief. Oh and he totally bought me this cute as bracelet. Isn't it great?" She said, flashing me her white gold charm bracelet.

"Well at least you have one thing that's not a cheap knock off. Kudos to you."

"Why are you even back, Blair?"

"I thought that was obvious."

"It was until I realised it'd be stupid for you even to try. I think you should face the facts, sweet heart. Your days as Queen B are over."

Chuck appeared behind me at the door still dressed in his towel.

"Jenny. What are you doing here?"

"She was creeping out from Logan Shipman's room."

"For real? He's like 10 years older than you."

"So? He's rich and hot and totally sweet."

"He's 10 years older than you." Chuck repeated.

She rolled her eyes and gave that horrible face she always does.

"Go back to France Blair and take your overused boy toy with you. Manhattan doesn't need you anymore."

"Excuse me?" I said, stepping closer to her.

"You killed my brother, B. What ever made you think you could come back and just waltz back to top spot. You can't."

"I killed you brother? Please, as if."

"You took him into that building and he came out dead."

"The building collapsed."

"You killed him."

"My friends were in there too, Jenny. Did I kill them too?"

"Possibly. You never know."

"Get a fucking life Jenny. It was a freak accident that never meant to happen. Your brother was my friend and I don't just off my friends."

"You're ruined in the Upper East Side Blair, no matter how much you try to claw your way back to the top, people would rather side with me then someone who should be in a mental institution."

I almost hit her. Chuck stopped me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me inside quickly.

"Watch what you say, Jenny Humphrey. If there's one thing I'm sure about it's that Blair will be back in her throne by next Christmas and you will be back in Brooklyn where you belong."

"When you get bored of B. Give me a call." She said, walking off feeling too happy and proud of herself.

"I hate her." I said, throwing a glass at the wall. "I want her ruined. I want her so far buried that next centuries socialites won't be able to bring her back."

"Calm down, B."

"No. She insulted me. She accused me of murdering my friends. That bitch is going to be sorry she ever messed with Blair Waldorf and I will make sure of it."

"Okay. Let's just enjoy our breakfast."

"Make some calls, I want to know everything about her and her poor family. I want to know everything, Chuck. Get me some dirt."

She was going down.

--

_Spotted, Little J and B having a quarrel at the Palace Hotel. From what we hear Little J you might need some back up. B is notorious for staging World War 3's. Watch what you say Little J, you just might not survive the winter. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl._

* * *

Thankyou to everyone who kindly reviewed on my last chapter. I'm finding it hard to write GG fics, especially this one as the characters are limited but I will try my best. Hope you enjoyed this, please review.


	3. Public Humiliation Can Be A Bitch

It had been a week since we had spoken to the headmistress about our foundation idea and frankly I was nervous about what the committee had voted on. Honestly I wanted to do the foundation in honour of Serena, Nate and even Dan but I was also doing it because I knew Jenny and her social committee would want in.

"Last on the agenda tonight is Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass' foundation idea. Go ahead tell us what it's about." Jenny said, sitting back down.

Chuck stood up and passed each member a small folder of the information they needed to know.

"As all of you may know Serena Van Der Woodsen, Nathanial Archibald and Dan Humphrey were killed in accident 3 years ago. Serena and Nathanial were both active members of the social scene and Dan was an academic genius. In honour of them all we'd like to create a foundation right here at Constance Billard and St. Jude's called The Serena, Nathanial and Dan foundation. It will serve as a centre for young people between the ages of 10 and 22 where they can go to receive help for things like Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Anxiety Disorders, panic attacks and sudden loss. We have already had over half of our costs donated by the deceased's families but we need 500, 075 more. We hope you'll all vote in favour as this is a great opportunity to commemorate 3 great people who died way too young." Chuck finished and sat down beside me.

Jenny stood up.

"All those in favour raise your hands."

Surprisingly a lot of people raised their hands in favour. Jenny reluctantly did after the rest of her group raised their hands.

"Your proposal has been approved. We'll need to meet to discuss fundraising ideas." She said, dismissing the rest of the committee.

"Well you have my number Little J, call me when you have some decent ideas." I told her, getting up.

"The ideas will have to be approved by the rest of the committee."

"I know. I was social chair when I was here."

"Well just in case you've forgotten. We meet every Wednesday so I'll see you then."

"Or before then. I mean now that you're dating Logan Shipman I guess we'll be seeing you more often now. We're seeing you Friday aren't we?"

"Um Friday?" She asked, looking confused.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Chuck and I invited you and him to dinner on Friday. But if you can't make it I'm sure Logan can find a replacement."

"No…I can go."

"I'll see you there then. Bye Little J."

Chuck and I walked away from her confidently.

--

Chuck sighed again. He was bored and it was obvious. I had dragged him to several stores trying to find the perfect dress for Friday and he had watched me try each one on and then take it off because it was too short or not the right shape.

"What about this one?" I asked, showing him yet another dress.

"I like it." He said.

"No you don't. You're not even looking. Can't you pay attention for 5 seconds?"

"Blair this is boring. Why can't you just wear something you already have? You have a million dresses from France that Jenny hasn't seen."

"It's a girl thing. You don't understand."

"Maybe that's because I'm not a girl."

"Obviously."

"Then find a new girl friend to shop with because this is really starting to get old."

"My only girl friend died in an accident 3 years ago."

"And my only guy friend died in an accident 3 years ago but I still shop by myself."

"You're a guy. That's what you do."

"All I'm saying is replace Serena and stop dragging me along."

He knew he had said the wrong thing as soon as it had left his mouth. His eyes went wide and his hand went over his mouth. Tears were already forming in my eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did."

"No…I just meant-."

"Replace Serena. She was irreplaceable Chuck you insensitive bastard."

"I know…"

"Get out. Go. I can't see you right now."

"Blair I'm sorry."

I was clearly sobbing now.

"Go!" I yelled storming into the change rooms and slamming the door behind me.

A lady followed after me.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to over hear but you were yelling."

"Do I look okay? My best friends died 3 years ago and I get stuck with Chuck Bass, insensitive jerk."

"I'm so sorry. Is there something I can do?"

"Just get this dress off me."

"If you don't mind me saying it looks amazing on you."

"Really? You think?"

"Yes, it does."

"Thanks."

The lady unzipped the dress and helped me out of it. I bought the dress even though I wasn't really convinced that it looked okay. I just needed retail therapy.

--

I didn't want to go home and have to face my mom but I did anyway. I clearly couldn't go back to Chuck's after our fight. With several bags in my hands I entered my penthouse apartment only to find my mother with guests.

"Blair, what are you doing here, honey? I thought you were staying at Chuck's?"

"We had a fight. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Why don't you go upstairs, get changed and come back down and have some dinner?"

"Okay." I said, half smiling.

I hadn't expected to see what I had seen when I got in my room though.

"Oh Blair, wait there's-."

"Oh my God." I said, finding myself face to face with a naked man.

"Uh…this is awkward." He said, finding the closest thing to him to put over his crotch.

"You're telling me. Um…what are you doing naked in my room?"

He blushed and quickly found a pair of boxers and a shirt to put on.

"My mom is staying here for a few weeks and Eleanor said it was okay to stay in your room because you were at your boyfriend's or something?"

"Right. I'm just going to put these here." I said, manoeuvring around him.

"I'm Blake by the way."

"Blair."

"It's awkward to meet you." He said, extending his hand.

"As it is you." I said, shaking his hand politely.

"Well I'm just going to go down stairs and let you uh do what ever you need to do…"

As soon as Blake left I closed my door and picked up my cell. Only then did I remember Serena was dead. I had no one to talk to. No one to tell that there was a hot naked guy sleeping in my bed when I returned home. What would I even say?

_S- Found hot naked guy in my bed. B-._

I don't know anymore because it's been so long since I've texted her.

I redressed myself in one of the new dresses I had bought today and went downstairs.

"Blair, this is Yvonne and her son Blake. They're in town and I suggested they stay here for a few weeks. Give me some company when you're at Chuck's."

"Well, I won't be going to Chuck's anymore. I think we broke up." I said awkwardly.

"Oh. What happened?"

"He told me to replace Serena and we got into this fight in the store."

"Well if you ask me, that was never going to last." My mother said, laughing.

I resented her for saying it. Who said we couldn't last? Chuck may have been a womanizer back before the accident but things had changed. I had changed…Chuck had changed. No longer did he say dirty things in my ear when it was inappropriate or try to molest me in public. He was kind of sweet these days.

I guess I miss that Chuck.

But I wasn't going to cry anymore over him. If he wanted me back he would have called me by now or come over. But he hadn't had he? What kind of boyfriend doesn't care when their girlfriend gets upset. Chuck that's who.

"Blair, why don't you show Blake that lovely collection of antique porcelain dolls you have?" My mother said.

I knew what she was up to. She was trying to set me up with Blake even after I just told her Chuck and I may have just broken up.

I led Blake into my room and closed the door.

"My mother can be obvious at times." I said, sitting beside him.

"Yes. She was rather transparent. I would never make a move on someone who had just broken up with their boyfriend."

"You're the only guy I know who wouldn't. Chuck…he was kind of infamous for screwing girls without dating them."

"And you were his target this time?" He asked.

"No. Well I don't think so. Three years ago we were in an accident together. My…our friends died and we kind of just stopped speaking. I came back and he was here, ready and willing to be friends again. I guess because we're the only ones left of our group we kind of just thought it was natural to date. We're each other's familiar. I should have known it wouldn't work."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He seems like he can be an alright guy."

"He can at times. He's sweet too. Actually I'm staging war against this girl at my old school and Chuck is like my ally."

Blake leaned in closer to me, his hands caressing my face. A part of me was saying stop, this is not right but another part was saying screw Chuck.

Just as he leant in and kissed me my eyes shot open and I saw Chuck at my bedroom door in shock.

"Shit." I said, getting up.

"I came here to apologize, I'm sorry about this afternoon, Blair. I'm sorry I walked in on you and this guy."

"It's not…it wasn't intentional Chuck."

Blake got up.

"Chuck, I'm assuming."

"You assume right. Sorry I can't stay."

Chuck ran out before I could stop him. Blake looked at me waiting for something to happen but it wasn't going to. I apologized and ran after Chuck. He was already in the elevator by the time I reached him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"Look, obviously this isn't going to happen. Maybe we were meant to be friends, B."

"And maybe we weren't. Our friends died and we were left with each other. I'm sorry about yelling at you this afternoon but no relationship is flawless."

"I'm sorry. This is new to me. I've never been in a real relationship before, Blair and I'm never going to be this model boyfriend."

"I know. I understand that now. You're Chuck, not some perfect dream guy."

"Oh so I'm not in your dreams?" He said, smirking.

"You're in my dreams, all the time." I said, kissing his cheek.

"How about you go get the stuff you bought today and bring it back to mine and put on a show for me? I'd love to rip something off you." He said, biting softly on my ear lobe.

"There's the Chuck I know. I'll meet you back at your place."

--

Friday night came around quick. I guess it was to be expected when Chuck and I practically spent the days leading up to Friday having sex.

"How do I look?" I said, emerging from Chuck's bathroom freshly showered and wearing a cream and black dress that reached my knees.

"Good enough to…eat." He said licking his lips.

"Too bad for you you'll have to wait until we get home."

"Can't we just-."

"Chuck we're running late as it is. Get your tie on and let's get going."

"Why can't be just not show up?"

"Because Jenny Humphrey will be there."

Chuck sighed and put on his tie. After finally being ready we left his hotel suite and caught a taxi to the restaurant. We could already see Jenny and Logan sitting at the table already caught in conversation. What could they possibly have to talk about? She was so young and inexperienced.

We approached the table, Logan got up to shake Chuck's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Bass." He said, moving on to me. "Blair, my, you get better looking every time I see you."

"Thank you." I said, taking a seat beside Chuck and across from Jenny.

"You've met Jenny haven't you?"

"We have. In fact, Little J used to go to school with us. Of course she was 14 then."

"I'm 17 now." She said, kissing the cheek of Logan.

A waiter came by to take orders for drinks.

"Can I get you some drinks?" The waiter asked.

Chuck smirked at me and winked. He was putting our plan into action.

"Two scotch and cokes and two vodka cocktails for the ladies."

Jenny smiled at the waiter but she was in for a surprise.

"Oh. Wait, honey. Little J isn't legal yet. Orange juice for the kid, thanks." I said.

"Certainly ma'am."

"So, Logan. I read that your business is going well." Chuck started the conversation as he received his drink.

"Great actually. I'm planning a business trip to Spain in a few weeks. I'm hoping to take Jenny actually."

Logan took Jenny's hand and kissed it.

"Oh but Little J you can't miss that much school, especially this year. I mean you have a lot of important assignments to do at school if you want to get into a good college. You are only 17 Little J."

Logan grimaced.

"In fact, J, you're barely legal for anything."

"Well with or without Jenny I'm planning this trip."

"I need to go to the bathroom." Jenny said, excusing herself and walking off to the bathroom.

Our plan was working. This time next week after Chuck and I introduce Logan to some older woman Jenny will be last weeks trash and her social status may drop a few.

After a few minutes of Jenny being gone I received a text on my cell. Discreetly I pulled it out. My eyes went wide when I read who it was from.

"Chuck." I whispered. "Chuck, look at this."

"What is it B?" Chuck asked, quickly looking down at my phone.

"It's from Serena…"

"It can't be, she's-she's dead." Chuck said, laughing.

I pressed the button for the text to open.

_B- Why'd you leave me? Didn't you love me? S-._

My heart started beating faster and my forehead grew sweaty. I looked up briefly and caught a glance of a tall blond haired girl run past. It couldn't be could it? Serena's dead.

I received another text.

_B- I loved you B and you left me to die. S-._

I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. The room was spinning rapidly and I was so hot.

"Chuck…I can't breathe, Chuck."

Chuck wasn't listening. I looked up again and this time I could swear I saw Serena. There was a girl four tables away with long blonde hair just like Serena's. She was wearing Serena's favourite jacket.

"Serena." I whispered to myself. "Serena!" I yelled.

Chuck looked at me in horror.

"Blair, sit down."

"Serena, oh my God. Serena!"

"Blair!" Chuck yelled.

When the girl turned around and it wasn't Serena I don't know what happened. I fell to the ground in tears. I literally couldn't breathe.

"Chuck, get this off of me." I said, my dress was strangling me.

"Chuck! Get this off of me!" I yelled again.

I fainted soon after.

--

It could have been an hour later when I awoke. Chuck had me seated outside on a bench in the cool outside air. At first I didn't remember what had happened until I realised my dress was ripped, revealing my bra.

"B. Are you okay?" He asked.

"No." I said, feeling tears prick my eyes as I pulled Chuck's jacket further over my shoulders.

"What went on in there?"

"I saw-saw…I saw Serena. I know I did. I panicked. I couldn't breathe."

"Well the whole restaurant saw it."

"Great. Just what I needed."

"Do you need a drink?" He asked, kissing my forehead.

"A glass of water would be nice." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll be back in a minute."

Chuck walked back into the restaurant and no sooner had he left, Little Jenny Humphrey arrived.

"Little J, what are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see if you were alright. After all you did kind of freak out in there."

"How would you know you were-." It just hit me. It was Jenny's fault this happened. She planned this. She planned the Serena look alike.

"You manipulative little bitch!" I screamed, standing up.

"Ah, ah, ah, B. That's no way to treat a friend. I'm just trying to help."

"You did this! You planned that Serena look alike knowing I'd freak. How did you get her cell though…"

"S's mum gave me a box of her old clothes, her cell just happened to be in the box."

"This is low, Jenny. Even for you."

"You tried to humiliate me in front of my boyfriend."

"God, Jenny. I had a fucking panic attack in there!"

"Public humiliation can be a bitch, B and so can I. You're out of your league, go back to France and don't come back."

She walked off leaving me with more hatred for her then I had for Nelly Yuki during SAT's.

--

_Spotted, Former Queen B looking a little disorientated after dinner with LJ and her king. I don't know about you B, but I'm beginning to think Little J may not be so little anymore. You know you love me. Xoxo Gossip Girl._

_Update! _Yes, I know it's been awhile. I've had some things to deal with and it's taken me awhile to finally upload this. So enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next won't be so far away. Reviews anyone?


	4. Where's Chuck Bass?

By the time Wednesday's social meeting had come around everyone had read about my panic attack at dinner

Chuck and I had been dating for a few weeks now but something was different. He wasn't Chuck…well the Chuck I knew, loathed and had sex with in the back of the limo. He was like Nate, sweet and kind and caring and I didn't like it.

I decided I wanted the old Chuck back.

"Chuck, what do you think of this?" I asked Chuck, appearing at the bathroom doorway dressed in a short nightgown.

I expected him to say something along the lines of 'I think it will look better off of you' or 'Looks easy enough to rip off of you'. Not what he had actually said.

"Looks good on you, B." He said, smiling and walking out to the bar.

I walked out after him and leant over the bench of the bar. He stood behind the bar making a drink.

"Did you want one?" He asked.

Did I want one? No. I wanted Chuck back. I wanted seductive, rude, obnoxious, cocky and insensitive Chuck back.

"No." I sighed.

"Something wrong, Blair?"

What? Chuck, hardly ever asked if anything was wrong.

"No."

"Okay. Well just to let you know I invited Logan and Jenny for dinner tonight here."

"What? You invited Logan and Jenny here for dinner? Are you insane Bass? She humiliated me in front of a whole restaurant!"

"I thought we could discuss fundraising ideas seeing as we're going away before the next social meeting."

I rolled my eyes. Another thing Chuck has done that is so unlike him. He organised a week away just me and him in L.A. The only time old Chuck would have organised a week away just me and him would be if he wanted to spend the whole week away having sex.

"Chuck…is there…something wrong?"

"No. Why? Do I look sick?"

"No."

He leant over the bar and kissed my forehead. I half-smiled and walked back into the bedroom.

--

Dinner had become excruciatingly painful for me to be at. Logan and Jenny had been here for at least 2 hours, drinking champagne, eating fine food and talking to Chuck. He seemed more than content on talking about business with Logan and school with Jenny.

In the midst of a conversation Chuck, Logan and Jenny were having over colleges or something I stood up and went into the bedroom. Chuck didn't even notice. It wasn't until several minutes later when I had already finished my first glass of port that Jenny Humphrey knocked on the door and let herself in.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, pouring myself another glass.

"Given up yet? Because your boyfriend sure has."

"Chuck has not given up and nor have I, Little J."

"Maybe you should. You may have been notorious for holding your position 3 years ago but I've learnt some things in the time you were away."

"You've learnt how to woo rich, older men and pull off cheap knock offs J, not anything of use."

"Why do you want it so badly anyway? You don't even go to school anymore."

"Because it's mine and has always been. Even if it was to go to someone else, that someone wouldn't be you. You're from Brooklyn for God sakes, you wear knock offs and live in a loft."

Jenny walked over to me and caressed my face. I stared her in the eyes coldly. I won't give up so easy, with or without Chuck's help.

"I'll warn you once, back off B or you'll have yourself a war."

"I'm not afraid of you, Jenny. What have you got that can hurt me, honestly?"

"You may have money Blair but you have weakness' and I can exploit them."

"Go ahead. I dare you, J. Just see what happens when you do."

"Looking forward to it, B."

--

When Chuck mentioned he had charted a private plane to take us to L.A I jumped with excitement. I'd never had sex on a plane before but I was about to join the Mile High club, or so I thought. Excuse me for thinking my usually overly horny, cocky boyfriend would enjoy having sex with me in every crevice of the plane.

"I'm bored Bass, entertain me."

Suspected reply; 'Entertain yourself, I'm not your servant, Waldorf.'

Actual Reply; "What would you like to do, B? We could play charades."

"Charades? Are you fucking kidding me, Chuck? When have you ever wanted to play charades unless everyone was naked? Never is the answer you should be looking for."

"Exactly, maybe I want to try it."

"You don't want to make rude comments at me and leer?"

"Not really."

Who are you and what have you done with Chuck Bass?

"Not even one about how you'd like to join the Mile High club? Or possibly have sex with me on every surface of this plane?"

"I'm not really in the mood."

What? My eyes went wide and my brows furrowed together. When Chuck said 'I'm not really in the mood' it usually meant he had just had sex 2 minutes ago and considering we had been on this plane for over half an hour now that was unlikely. Him saying he's not in the mood is like me saying I don't love shopping.

"Okay. Sure. Fine. I'm okay with that. If that's what you want then okay."

He smiled and caressed the top of my hand.

"We'll be there soon, Blair and we can just relax."

--

Chuck swiped the key card for our room and opened the door. Naturally before this new Chuck he would have gone in before me but not this Chuck. He held the door open and smiled. I went in anyway even though I was itching to say something along the lines of 'Get a fucking grip'.

The penthouse hotel suite Chuck had rented for the weekend was as expected. I didn't really care much for what it looked like but rather what we could do in it. Or what I had imagined doing in it anyway.

"What do you want to first?" He asked, placing the key card on the bench in the suite.

I smirked and pulled him to me by his tie.

"It's not what I want to do, it's more of a where I want to do it first." I grinned.

He laughed me off and swished past me, rifling through the mini bar fridge for a refreshment.

"How about a drink instead?" He said, pulling out a small bottle of vodka.

"Sure. Why not." I agreed.

Chuck poured both of us a drink.

"I'm glad you came." He smiled as he sipped on his drink.

"Yeah. Me too." I half heartedly told him.

"I was thinking we could get an early night and go sight seeing tomorrow?"

"Sure. Whatever." I told him.

--

I slid into a seat at a bar close to our hotel. Chuck was still at the hotel. After drinking a few glasses of vodka we went to bed but I couldn't sleep. This Jenny thing had me worked up, I really couldn't sleep and my mind was racing so I went out and left Chuck a note just in case he woke up and noticed I was gone.

The bartender poured me a drink, giving me a sleazy look before walking over to another customer. The bar was alright looking, classy in a way. There weren't many drunk men around or women for that matter.

As I sipped on my drink a man slid into the seat beside me with amazing eyes, green eyes tinged with the slightest bit of blue and grey. He flashed me a pearly smile before he ordered a drink, his voice dripping with sexiness and charm. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it wasn't.

His light brown hair ruffled between his fingers as he combed his hair back with his hand. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he removed his black trench coat and placed it on the back of his chair.

I felt the urge to converse with him.

"You have amazing eyes." I said, finishing off my drink. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help but notice." I smiled.

"Thank you." He replied, sipping at his drink.

"You probably get told that a lot right? Girls you've been with, girls who flirt with you…"

"Yeah, I do. I'm kind of over hearing about them."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"I'm kidding." He laughed. "What brings you here? A pretty girl like you, I would imagine being out with her boyfriend…or husband."

I laughed lightly as I pushed back my fringe from my eyes.

"My boyfriend is actually at the hotel sleeping. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come and get a drink."

"Ah, so there is a boy." He smiled warmly.

My teeth flashed as I nodded and smiled at him. He clicked his fingers and in a flash I had another drink in front of me.

"Yes. There is a boy."

"Let me guess. Been with him for a year, love of your life, just waiting for him to propose?" He said as he scrunched his nose up at the obvious burn his drink was causing.

"Completely wrong."

"Do tell."

"Been with him not that long, a few weeks. Was one of my best friends until an accident a few years ago. Moved away, didn't see him and when I came back he was there."

"Ah, I see. So you're not in love? He's just comfortable?"

"I never said I wasn't." I giggled.

"But you never said you were either."

He ordered another drink and rolled up the sleeves on his cream coloured sweater.

"So what about you? Girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife maybe?"

"Girlfriend."

"Let _me_ guess. Been with her for a few months, not sure what you feel about the girl. She's good company, gorgeous but totally brain dead and probably good in bed. You have your doubts but you'd rather have her then no one at all?"

"Kind of." He laughed softly. "I've been with her for 3 years. I love her but not enough to marry her. We understand each other. She is amazing company, drop dead gorgeous and very, very smart. Oh and very good in bed. I have no doubts about her at all, I'm comfortable with her and my mother loves her. I'm happy."

My fingers accidentally bumped his on the counter, he didn't shy away but just looked at me intensely with those amazing coloured eyes.

"Sounds like what I had with my ex boyfriend." I said softly, staring at him. "We broke up after I lost my virginity to his best friend who is now my boyfriend."

We stayed silent until his phone rang.

"Hello?"

He looked at me and smiled, I felt something strange.

"Yes. No, the meeting ran late…of course baby. I know, she told me. No. Yes. Yes. Yes. I'm just out with a friend. Peter…Peter, Peter, you know. No not him. No. Tall, blonde…yes him. Okay. Tell her I said hi. Okay. Yes. Yes. Okay. I love you too."

He hung up and placed his cell back in his pocket.

"Peter?" I laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed too.

"Well my name is actually Blair. Blair Waldorf."

"Lucas Paxton."

Lucas extended his hand and for a moment I was hesitant as to whether I should shake this strange man's hand. But I eventually gave him my hand. His fingers took my own, hand so soft in my own. I felt electricity shoot up my arm. If not for the fact that my cell rang, I probably wouldn't have let go."

"Hello?"

"Hey B. Where are you?"

"I'm at the bar a few down from the hotel."

"Oh."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just…" I heard the hesitance in his voice. "Nothing."

"Okay."

"Be home soon okay?"

"Sure."

"Blair?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"You too."

Chuck hung up and I placed the cell back in my pocket.

--

I woke up the next morning with a huge hangover. Chuck was already awake, eating quietly at the table. He smirks at me and approaches me with an aspirin and a glass of water.

"Late night?" He asks, sitting beside me.

"Mmm." I groan, taking the aspirin.

"Well get dressed because we're going out." He says.

--

Chuck and I arrive at a restaurant late in the afternoon. We sit at a table in a secluded corner and talk.

"You look beautiful, B." Chuck says, reaching over and caressing the back of my hand with his thumb.

My foot touches his and he smiles.

"You know Chuck…" I begin, flashing a seductive smirk. "We haven't had sex in awhile."

He grins.

"What are you suggesting Waldorf?"

For a moment he sounds like Chuck again. Arrogant, cocky, charming Chuck Bass.

"I think we should blow off eating and go back to our hotel." I whisper to him.

"I don't know, Blair." He laughs.

"Wouldn't you like me riding you, Bass? Screaming your name for the whole hotel to hear?"

"Fuck. If there weren't so many people around I'd fuck you right here."

"Mmm."

"In fact…" He pauses and leans over close. "What about you meet me in the men's bathroom in 10?"

"Sounds promising." I bite my lip.

Chuck gets up and leaves the table. I watch as he slowly makes his way through a door to the bathrooms. He vanishes behind a door and I sit and wait.

A minute or so passes I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I was waiting-." I cut myself off when I turn around and see who's standing there. "Lucas." I smile softly, feeling my legs go weak with the intense look in his eyes.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He laughs softly, kissing my cheek.

"I was having a late lunch with my boyfriend." I tell him, gesturing for him to sit.

Lucas takes a seat where Chuck had been sitting.

"Oh this mysterious boyfriend. So where is he? I'd love to meet him."

I contemplate telling him the truth but I fear he might think I'm weird.

"He's uh, in the bathroom. What are you doing here?" I ask.

Lucas looks over to the restaurant kitchen where a amazing figured woman with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes and a beautiful tan stands talking to a chef. Her long legs seem to last forever, her tiny feet set in a pair of obvious designer heels.

"That's her." He says, obvious admiration in his voice. "That's my Lena."

"The girlfriend?" I smile, secretly envious.

"Yep. The girlfriend. She's gorgeous right?"

I analyse her, jealous and somewhat still infatuated. It's amazing how one person can be so perfect.

"Absolutely."

"This is her father's restaurant. We come here a lot to eat and she always goes and talks to the chef. They're best friends."

Lucas turns and looks at me. A flash of a smile makes me forget all about Lena and Chuck and everything all around us.

"I should go." He says as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small notepad and pen. "Here's my number. I'm flying back to New York tonight. If you're ever around there call me."

I scribble my number on the notepad.

--

_Spotted. Our prominent former Queen B in L.A with a mysterious hottie. Who's the new Beau B? Is our cocky C suddenly missing in action? You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

So I'm sorry for the SUPER long wait on this, I got less motivated and had major writers block every time I tried to write this. But Good news I've got my MoJo back and I've written a few chapters ahead so today you'll be getting 2 chapters instead of one


	5. Is This Really The End?

"Blair!? Blair?" I hear Chuck yell.

I turn off the shower and sigh. Droplets of water roll off my back. Just as I wrap a towel around my body the bathroom door rushes open and Chuck stands at the door looking furious.

"Chuck!" I scream.

"What the fuck is this?" He asks, shoving his phone into me.

"Ouch!" I yell, snatching the phone.

_Spotted. Our prominent former Queen B in L.A with a mysterious hottie. Who's the new Beau B? Is our cocky C suddenly missing in action? You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

A small photo of me and Lucas accompanies Gossip Girl's latest update. The photo is taken behind Lucas so thankfully you can't see Lucas' face and only mine.

"What is it? Who the fuck is he? Where was I? Why were you with him?"

"Chuck, calm down."

"How the fuck am I supposed to calm down, Blair!"

"Look, it's not what you think."

Chuck storms out of the bathroom. I see his bag already packed and sitting on the bed.

"Not what I think? Not what _I_ think!? What the hell am I supposed to think!?"

"Not whatever you're thinking right now."

"You want to know what I'm thinking, B?" He asks, throwing a pair of his pants into his suitcase. "I'm thinking that you're with this guy, looking at him like you want to jump him Blair and that I have no idea where I am!"

"Chuck, at the restaurant yesterday…"

"Oh so you were there to meet some guy? Thought you'd send me to the bathroom and I'd never notice?"

"Chuck!"

"Sorry."

"I was waiting for 10 minutes to pass and well, he showed up. I met him at the bar the night before. I didn't know he was going to be there…"

"Great…" Chuck says sarcastically as he zips up his suitcase.

"Look, it's totally not like that. He has a girlfriend!"

"Doesn't mean he doesn't want you!"

"He doesn't! He knows I love you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure he does. He's probably waiting for the right moment to pounce on you Blair."

"It's not like I planned to meet him there!"

"You probably even have his number. Great!"

I don't say anything.

"You do! Fuck Blair."

"Chuck!"

"Pack your fucking bags Blair we're going home."

He picks up his suitcase and storms out of the hotel room leaving me in a towel in the hotel room.

--

Both Chuck and I get inside the awaiting limousine at the airport. After a silent flight all I want to do is apologise but then I really don't know why I should. I never did anything wrong. We sit on opposite sides, Chuck texting on his cell phone and me flicking through a fashion magazine.

He gives a low laugh out of the blue. I look at him behind my sunglasses wondering what he's laughing at. As the limousine keeps moving I wonder whether I'm going back to his or back home.

"Chuck…"

"What?"

"Am I coming back to yours or going home?"

He looks at me.

"Honestly Blair I don't want you back at mine. I'm still pissed about the Gossip Girl thing."

"Bass that so wasn't my fault. You've taken everything out of proportion."

"Maybe but you didn't tell me. You didn't mention him when you showed up in the bathroom."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Well it does okay? Maybe Nate never cared that you-."

"Don't you dare bring Nate into this!"

"All I'm saying is that I'm not Nate and I care about you. I fucking care that you talk to other guys when I'm not around. I fucking care that you go out to bars without me and meet mysterious guys. I fucking care about you!"

The limo pulls up outside my house. I see Blake standing outside smoking.

"Then maybe we won't work after all! You think that I like it when you talk to other girls? When you flirt openly when I'm around or when you admire other girl's bodies? Fuck, Bass I give you so much freedom and yet you keep me on a leash!"

"Fine! Fuck off then. Get the fuck out and go find some other fucking guy who'll appreciate you and respect the fact that you're fragile. Go find a guy who won't bail on you when you're hyperventilating because you thought you saw your dead best friend! Go find some perfect fucking prince charming who'll help you bring down Jenny fucking Humphrey because I don't want to be apart of that anymore!"

"Fuck you!" I scream as I get out of the limo.

Blake throws his smoke to the ground and comes over to me. Tears pour from my eyes as I snatch my bag from the limo driver.

"You were a lousy fuck anyway Waldorf." He goes to shut the door and then pokes his head out again. "By the way, your scar, it's fucking noticeable."

I go weak. My legs tremble and if not for Blake catching me I probably would have fallen. The limo speeds off.

--

I sit in my room, door locked. In my full length mirror I study my naked body closely. The scar on my upper thigh is quite visible to me and I wonder if Chuck was just being spiteful when he said it was visible or he actually meant it.

In my dresser in a locked box sits a razorblade. I used to contemplate cutting myself with it when I suffered with anorexia awhile ago. I never did, too afraid of anyone finding out. But now I have no one. Nate, Serena, Chuck…Dan. They're all gone. The only people I ever truly cared about are dead or hating me.

I unlock the box and take the razorblade to my bathroom. I sit on the edge of the bath tub and hold the blade to my wrist. It doesn't cut but then again I'm not sure I want it to. Am I really that repulsive? Is the scar truly that visible? I don't know. I really just don't know.

In a frame hanging on my bathroom wall is a picture of Nate, Serena, Chuck and me, taken when we were 15. Serena had cute little bangs back then, Nate hadn't been tainted by Chuck and Chuck hadn't become a man whore just yet. We were all still mostly pure, tiny children stuck in a world doomed for the worst.

The blade slices open my wrist. At first the blood trickles slowly. Then it seeps openly. I slice another cut. Bigger this time. Uglier somehow. I cover them both with a cloth to try stop the bleeding or at least slow it. The pain is irrelevant, in a way it makes me feel better, like I'm releasing my anger, frustration and sadness.

I place the blood stricken blade on the sink and wrap a fresh, clean cloth around my two cuts. A knock on my bedroom door wakes me from my stupor.

"Just…just a minute." I say, scrambling to find my robe.

"Blair…are you okay in there? It's Blake."

"I'm fine. I'm just…getting dressed."

"Are you sure? Why don't you let me in and we can talk?"

"No…it's, I'm good. I'm just going to get dressed and go out or something."

"Okay…sure. If you need me I'll be around."

I wait until I can't hear his footsteps anymore before I pull my cell phone from my bag and scroll through my phone book for Lucas' number. I wait for it to connect.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Blair."

"Blair! How are you?"

"Uh, well. Not too good actually. I broke up with my boyfriend a few hours ago."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. What happened?"

"Um…"

"You don't have to talk about it."

I bite my lip.

"Can we meet somewhere?"

Lucas laughs, soft, low, sexy.

"Blair don't you remember I flew back to New York last night? You're in L.A…I'm in New York. Kind of doesn't work."

"Actually, I flew back today and I live in Manhattan so…could we possibly meet up for a drink or something?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess I could leave Lena for awhile."

I rattle off the address of a close by club and then hang up.

--

I shiver slightly in the cold night air waiting for Lucas outside a close by club. I hug my body tightly, a small black cardigan wrapped around me and under it a purple dress stopped at the knee with black stockings underneath and designer purple pumps.

A cab pulls up at the curb and an immaculately dressed Lucas steps out of the cab into the night air wrapped in a black trench coat, black dress pants and a dark coloured shirt with a white scarf around his neck.

He greets me with a light kiss on the cheek.

"Good evening." He says, placing his hand on the small of my back as a bouncer lets us past.

"How was your flight?" I ask as we manoeuvre around the crowd to the bar.

"Fine. I have a private jet so we don't get the hassle of commercial flights." He grins, gesturing for me to take a seat at the bar.

"Thanks."

"I was sorry to hear about you and your boyfriend." He offers, ordering myself and him a drink.

"Don't be. He's an ass anyway. Such a jerk you know? Like he thinks he owns me. I can't believe I ever fell for him. Honestly I think it was just this bad boy act he put on that attracted me to him."

"Oh yes. The infamous bad boy. Good girl falls for bad boy."

"Tell me about it. Before him I was saving myself and I had this amazing boyfriend and a great best friend. Everything changed when I went to Victrola and ended up in the back of Ch-."

A tall dark haired man interrupts me to talk to Lucas.

"Luke man! How's it going? How's the girlfriend?"

Lucas shakes his hand and starts going on about various stuff before he finally excuses himself to turn back to me.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"Nothing. I don't really want to talk about it."

--

"…So she started arguing with me about how much of a pig I apparently was and I just wanted to shut her up so I kissed her. Right there, with my leg in a cast and my arm in a sling. That's how it began." Lucas says, laughing at the memory of how he met Lena.

I smile at his story even if I don't really think it's all that great.

"Sounds romantic." I offer, admiring the sky of the very early hours of morning.

"Ha, anything but really. It's a funny story, one for the reception at our wedding I guess."

"You're going to marry her?" I ask.

"I don't see why not."

"You don't love her is why not. You shouldn't marry her just because you're comfortable with her. It's not fair to her and you. You're soul mate is out there and Lena isn't it."

Lucas laughs, locking eyes with me. My heart melts, something about those eyes.

"You're quite fascinating Ms Waldorf." Lucas whispers as he runs a hand down my arm.

I stop walking, he stops too, his hand brushing mine.

"You're not too bad yourself Mr Paxton."

He leans down, his face meeting mine. Lucas' lips are so close I can almost taste them but he doesn't kiss me. He looks me in the eye for a long time.

"I'd like to see you again." He whispers.

"How about breakfast tomorrow?" I reply, feeling something strange inside me.

"I'll call you at 8."

I nod just as his lips finally touch mine. They're so soft, like feeling silk brush along my lips. His tongue slips inside my mouth and he brings one of his hands to my chin, tilting it upwards to suit him better. I bring one of my own hands to his neck and caress the back of his neck, fingers twirling with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Lucas deepens the kiss. I step back, my back hits a wall and I gasp into Lucas' mouth at the coldness of the brick on my back.

"Mm…sorry…sorry." Lucas says as he pulls away.

I stand in front of him, breathless and flustered.

"Wow." I tell him.

He rushes in for another kiss, both of his hands either side of my face as his tongue dips inside my mouth and explores me. I slip my hands beneath his trench coat to the warmth of his body, gliding along his chest until they reach the waist band of his pants. I feel him smirk against my mouth.

I cusp his cock in my hands on the outside of his pants he groans into my mouth. My other hand stays at the waist band of his pants.

"Blair…mmm, Blair." He stutters.

He takes my hands and moves them from his body only to pin them above my head on the brick wall. Lucas presses his body into mine, I feel the hardness of his cock against my thigh.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we fucked right here?" He whispers into my ear after placing a kiss under my ear lobe.

"Gossip Girl would." I half sigh, half gasp as he bites into my collar bone.

I close my eyes and let him suckle on my neck and collar bone. The feeling of his tongue running against my skin makes heat pool between my thighs and in the pit of my stomach.

All of a sudden he stops and lets me go, stepping back and looking shocked at himself.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I-I…I can't. Lena…I can't do this to Lena."

"Lucas…"

"Blair please don't ask me to do this. I can't say no to you but I can't do this to Lena."

"Okay." I say.

"We'll do breakfast tomorrow okay? I'll call you."

Lucas places a kiss on my cheek, soft as ever. It lingers longer then most but eventually he pulls back and disappears into the night.

I touch my lips, remembering the feeling of his lips on mine, his body pressed hard against mine.

--

_Spotted. B with her mysterious hottie practically getting it on against a wall. Is this really the end of our infamous B and C or just the beginning of a tug of war over our former Queen? Little J may have no reason to worry after all. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

_Second update. Don't forget to review._


	6. Secrets Never Stay Secret For Long

Blake appears at my bedroom door dressed only in a red robe and eating a bagel. I stand over my vanity mirror applying a final coat of mascara to my eye lashes. He watches me inquisitively, his eye brows raising when I rush back to my vanity mirror to check my appearance for the 10th time that morning.

"What's got you all dressed up?" He says, looking appreciatively at my choice of clothing.

"I'm not dressed up."

He raises an eye brow. I stare at my appearance. Okay. So maybe I was a little dressed up for breakfast with Lucas but after last night I didn't just want to appear in anything. I want to look good…desirable…sexy.

"Fine. I am a little. I'm meeting someone for breakfast."

"This someone must be a significant _someone_."

"He is."

"Chuck?"

"Please, like I'd waste my time on that insensitive, lying asshole."

"Then who?"

"Haven't you read the latest on GG Blake?" I raise my eye brows as I pass him my phone with the picture of Lucas and me making out.

Blake's eyes light up at the very sight of the picture.

"Nice. Do you think Chuck will mind?"

"I don't care if he does."

It takes me a minute to put the final touches on my outfit, hair and make up but by 7.50am I am ready and waiting for the phone call from Lucas.

"So…it's officially over then?"

"Yes."

"What about Jenny?"

"She'll get what's coming. I still have plans for her and the foundation and whether Chuck still wants to be apart of that is up to him."

He takes a seat beside me on my bed and grabs my wrist. I flinch, hoping he won't notice. But not much gets past Blake I've realised and he looks at me strangely then quickly pulls up the sleeve of my jacket, revealing the hideous cuts I made.

"Blair!"

I don't say anything.

"What the hell?"

"Don't give me 'what the hell?'. I have my reasons."

"Reasons Blair? Reasons? You are fucking perfect, you live in a perfect penthouse with perfect clothes, shoes and bags. You have perfect hair and perfect skin. Everything about you is _perfect_. Why?"

"Blake. There's heaps about me that you don't know."

"I don't believe you."

"Did you know I had anorexia when I was younger?"

He looks at me, eyes softening.

"No."

"Well I did. When I was 13 I had this thing in my mind that I was fat and that my mother disapproved of me so I started not eating until my mother noticed and then I'd eat and purge. My mother didn't even notice, I was so depressed I used to cut until…until Serena found out and told my mom."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's nothing. I'm over it, honestly. I mean I have my days where I don't really want to eat because I think I'm fat but I always remind myself that I don't want to go back there. But after Chuck the other night I couldn't handle everything. It was a stupid mistake."

"Just don't again okay?"

I'm about to reply when my cell rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"How are you?" I ask, knowing well that I woke up with a hangover.

"A bit groggy, yourself?"

"Same."

"Hey, um about breakfast this morning…"

"You can't make it right?"

"No…I can. It just has to be real soon. My mother called and she wants to have brunch with my brother and I and I can't bail."

"Oh that's fine. Look if you can't do breakfast I'd understand…"

"I can! I really want to as well. What about we meet at that cute café around the corner from the club we went to last night…"

"Maria's?"

"Yes! Can you make it?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see you soon."

"You too."

I hang up, Blake looks me up and down before leaving.

--

I'm in such a hurry to get to the café as soon as possible that I don't see Chuck coming and run straight into him, spilling his coffee all over his Armani cashmere sweater and probably ruining it. He sighs.

"Well fuck. You don't happen to live by do you? I have this really important friend I'm meeting very soon and I live on the other side of town and I don't often carry around changes of clothing with me…" He trails off as he looks up and notices me.

"You're lame pick up lines don't work with me Bass. I'd think of getting some new ones."

"Blair. What are you doing here?"

"I'm meeting a friend."

"A…male friend?"

"Not that it's any of your business _Bass_ but yes. A _male_ friend."

Chuck nods.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

He starts to walk off before I call out to him.

"Oh Bass!?"

"Yeah?" He says, spinning around.

"Now that we're back in town we need to meet up to discuss ideas for the foundation, the social meeting is in a few days."

"Sure. Whatever."

Chuck disappears around the corner and I continue on my way. I make it to the café fairly quickly and immediately spot Lucas sitting at a table by the window already mulling over the menu. I greet him with a kiss on the cheek before apologising about being late and taking a seat across from him at the small table.

"It's fine." He smiles, snapping his fingers at a waitress as she walks by. "Two coffees please."

The waitress nods and vanishes.

"How did you sleep?" I ask, reluctantly eyeing the menu.

"Fine." He smirks. "How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"Blair?"

"Mhmm?"

"Last night…"

"Can't happen again." I smile half heartedly. "I know. I get it."

Lucas smiles adoringly, the blue in his eyes sparkling more today then I've ever seen it do.

"No. I want it to happen again. After I went home you were all I could think about. Every time I closed my eyes to sleep your face would pop up and I'd remember the feeling of your lips and your hands…"

"Lucas…" I say, grinning.

"I don't know why. There's just something about you. Everything about you."

"So what are you saying?"

He reaches over and caresses the back of my hand with his thumb.

"I don't know exactly. What I do know is that my brain can't get rid of your face and all I can think about is you. I know I want to see you again and I want last night to happen a million times over."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I just want you to know that no one can find out okay? We have to be totally secretive about this and careful. Gossip Girl cannot find out about this, if she knows then the whole of Manhattan will know and Lena will find out and I don't want to hurt her like that."

"I don't know how we can hide this from Gossip Girl."

"No one knows about me right?"

"No one."

"So let's keep it that way. Don't mention my name, don't mention seeing me. We'll meet at hotels and café's and bars and various other places but never at our homes. You'll act as my friend in public and whatever else you want to be in private."

Lucas leans in closer.

"I can think of a few things I want you to be in private."

I feel the pit of my stomach warm. I could certainly think of a few things I'd like to be in private with him too but I wasn't about to voice my opinion right here in the middle of a café.

--

Lucas walks me down an ally way, a short cut to my house. I anticipate the moment when his lips finally touch mine again but he doesn't actually hint that he will kiss me or that he's even thinking about doing it but I know he is when he stops and looks at me with those intense eyes and takes my hand.

His lips brush my fingers, kissing the tips. He then takes my hand and places it on his shoulder as he leans in and kisses me. Desperately. Passionately. Feverishly.

"Lucas…Lucas…" I giggle, trying to pry him from me. "You don't want anyone to see right? Well kissing in daylight isn't the best way to hide us."

"You're right." He says, straightening himself.

He checks his watch and sighs.

"I have to go otherwise I'll be late to meet my mother and brother."

"Okay." I smile warmly.

"I'll call you okay? Soon."

"Okay."

As Lucas starts to walk off I smile to myself as I feel a familiar flutter in my heart and that strange feeling in my stomach just like the first day I met Nate.

"Oh Blair!?" He yells back, I turn to meet his eyes. "Soon." He says, finally turning back around and walking away.

--

I arrive at Chuck's hotel room late in the afternoon for our scheduled meeting to talk about the foundation stuff. I knock a few times and wait patiently outside his door. As I wait Jenny Humphrey appears giggling from that same hotel room I saw her come from last time.

She spots me straight away and strides up to me confidently, now just as tall as me if not taller.

"Well if it isn't Blair Waldorf." She says, leaning against the wall opposite me.

"And if it isn't Little Jenny Humphrey. Still gold digging LJ? Does your dear old daddy know you're here or have you told him otherwise?"

"I'm at a friends studying as far as he knows."

"Wouldn't it be a shame for your secret to be caught out? I mean what would happen if Mr Humphrey found out his only child was dating someone 10 years her senior?"

"Watch it Waldorf. You're still number one on my to kill list."

I laugh in her face, hearing Chuck behind the door yelling at someone through the phone.

"Aren't you little miss Jenny from the wrong side of the tracks lately…then again you always were trash."

Jenny launches at me, her hands pushing my shoulders against the wall. I feel her fingernails dig into my skin viciously. Chuck opens his door to find us eye to eye ready to kill each other.

"Ladies, please. If you're going to fight at least make it enjoyable and strip down to your underwear." He smirks.

"You're such a pig." I snort.

Jenny grins.

"Oh that's right. You two broke up right? What happened B?"

"None of your business Jenny."

She relents and backs away.

"You're right."

She starts to walk away before stopping and cocking her head to one side before turning around.

"Now that you and Blair have broken up Chuck if you're ever feeling a little…_lonely_ give me a call. I'm sure I can be some form of entertainment." She says before walking away for good.

I roll my eyes and push my way past Chuck into his hotel room. He snorts but doesn't say a word. I find his alcohol and immediately start making myself a drink. It's not until a few minutes later does he talk.

"I might take her up on the offer." He smirks.

I stop making my drink and look at him, an unreadable expression on my face.

"You know I'd actually be surprised if I didn't already know you'd fuck anything that breathes. Slumming it with Jenny Humphrey. That's a new low."

"I hear she's quite good with that little mouth of hers."

"Chuck!"

"And from what I've heard she's as limber and flexible as-."

"Say another word Bass and I'll personally see to it that you're castrated."

He laughs and sits on his sofa. I take a seat on the same sofa at the opposite end.

"I'm curious B. Who is this guy?" He asks.

"It's none-."

"I think it is. See, if it weren't for him we wouldn't have had that fight and we wouldn't have broken up and right now I'd probably have you pinned against a wall fucking you senseless."

"Who says I wouldn't have broken up with you anyway?"

"I doubt that B."

"You're so arrogant and cocky."

"So this guy…what's his name?"

"Why? So you can go to his apartment and kill him? Sorry Bass but not only is he older than you but he's a lot more manly. In fact he actually has muscles."

"What are you afraid of then? Unless you actually care about me."

"I don't. Trust me."

"Then who's the guy?"

I look at him as I sip my drink.

"Daniel…Daniel…" Fuck. Daniel who? "Daniel Yale."

Chuck gets up and throws me a folder.

"That's everything I've thought about for the foundation. All my ideas and suggestions. Get back to me when you've read it and tell me what you think. We'll get together before Wednesday to discuss what we'll bring up at the meeting."

"You're going?"

"I am."

"To murder Daniel right?"

"Exactly."

"Why? What's the point Chuck?"

He walks right up to me and looks me in the eye.

"Because I love you. I love you Blair and I'm not about to let some guy come between us."

"You're too late."

"I am?"

"Yes. You are. I don't love you anymore. Not after your remark the other night. That hurt me Chuck you know how sensitive I am about that scar."

"I'm sorry-."

"Sorry can't take back the cuts!"

He looks at me deadpanned. My cell vibrates in my pocket. Chuck walks over to his bar to make another drink.

_I'm thinking about you. Lucas._

I smile but wipe it off before Chuck notices.

_I'm thinking about you too. B._

"Blair…"

"Don't. Don't say you're sorry."

"But I am. I never meant for this to happen. I don't want you to start doing this to yourself again."

_What are you wearing? Lucas._

"Doing what?"

Chuck places his drink on the coffee table and places a hand on my face gently.

"Not eating, cutting. Blair it fucked you up. Don't you remember?"

He walks away to his window. Perfect opportunity to text Lucas back.

_I just got out of the shower. What do you think I'm wearing? B._

"Blair you were so fucking depressed, everyone thought we'd lose you. You got so skinny you would fucking vanish if you turned to your side."

"Chuck I'm not like that anymore."

"Really B? Really? Because as I remember it you started cutting and getting skinnier without anyone noticing for months."

_Mmm. I can imagine. We should take a shower together. Lucas._

Call me fucked up but fighting with Chuck and texting Lucas dirty things was kind of hot. It was making me wet.

"Fuck you! You don't get the right to say all this Chuck!"

"Don't I? Because I'm still your fucking friend Blair. You're only fucking friend. I still care about you and I'm sure Serena and Nate wouldn't want me to turn a blind eye while you fucking torture yourself again."

_Oh I think so too. I'd just love to wash you. :P B._

"Don't you bring them into this! They're fucking dead Chuck. They're dead. You have no idea what they'd want!"

_I'm so hard right now thinking of you. Lucas._

"I know that!"

"Then stop bringing them up!"

"Fuck Blair! Why the hell do you have to be so fucking difficult!?"

"Fuck you. Fuck this. I'll call you when I've looked over your ideas."

I storm out of his hotel room furious. As I reach the elevator I remember Lucas' text.

_Can we meet somewhere now? I could help you get rid of that hard cock of yours. B._

I rush outside into the rain, my hair getting wet.

_Fuck yes. Lena went out with friends. I'll meet you at that same club we were at last night okay? We'll go from there. And Blair, you're my dirty little secret. Lucas._

--

_Spotted. B making out with mysterious hottie in an ally way. I think it's about time you reveal this mysterious hottie B. After all on the Upper East Side secrets never stay secret for long. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

I'm hoping you all like Lucas. He's going to be bringing some more drama to the Upper East Side in a few chapters to come.

Reveiws are nice


	7. Never Cross Blair Waldorf

_Hands entangled in my hair, mouth attacking my neck. I'm drunk on lust and vodka. He licks my collar bone, I arch into him. Steady beats of our heart matching the rhythm of our fucking. Lucas pushes in and out of me over and over._

_I rake my fingernails over his bare back. He growls in pain. I trace the outline of his tattoo just before he bites into my shoulder. I gasp in pleasure. _

_My legs wrap around his waist as he picks me up and slams me against the wall. We forgot the rules and ended up at his apartment. I see a picture of him and Lena and for a second it makes me feel guilty. Just a second. No longer._

_He whispers dirty things into my ear. _I want to make you cum Blair. Cum for me. I want to fuck you so hard. I want to make you scream. _It makes me hotter. His teeth sink into my lip, I gasp he growls. Gasp, growl. Like two completely different animals. _

I wake up completely naked next to Lucas on the floor of his apartment with just a blanket over us. His arm draped over me I bury myself deeper into the blankets and closer to Lucas. He stirs and his eyes open. I wait for him to adjust.

"Blair?" He questions, his voice dry.

"Morning." I reply.

He sits up. God he has a good body.

"What…what…?"

"We must have fallen asleep."

He gets up. I watch him walk away and come back with a pair of boxers on.

"Blair, you know I care for you but Lena could be back soon and…"

"I know. I'll go."

"Thanks."

After getting dressed Lucas gives me one last kiss as I leave his apartment. In my day dreaming I run into a woman as I get in the elevator. It's Lena. Oh shit.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." I tell her as she straightens her clothes.

She smiles sweetly. I want to rip it from her face.

"It's fine. I'm so hung over I probably wasn't watching where I was going either."

I nod and get into the elevator. She walks off.

--

Later that afternoon I meet Chuck at Victrola. I spot him straight away at the bar talking to the bar tender. I sit beside him and give him a smile before ordering an iced water. Chuck looks at me funny.

"No cosmopolitan? Gin and Tonic? Vodka?"

I smirk.

"I drank last night. I'm off the alcohol for a few more hours, Bass."

"Fucking your upscale new boy toy?" He questions.

It's none of his business but I like to gloat, especially if it involves hurting Chuck's feelings.

"As a matter of fact yes. I was."

He sips his drink.

"Well just to let you know, B. I'm meeting with Jenny Humphrey tonight for a little one on one." He smirks. I turn my nose up.

"Sleeping with the enemy. I'm not surprised."

He gets up and gestures for me to follow. I do. We walk out the back to the change rooms where all the burlesque dancers change. He eyes a tall brunette girl who's putting on her costume.

"You know, B. The girl's grown on me. There's something about Little J. I think I see you in her."

"Well don't get used to her because she's going down."

"I don't know Blair. I'm not sure if I want to help anymore." He pauses to leer at a semi-naked blonde girl. "She's got attitude. I like it. Maybe she's fit to be Queen after all."

"Chuck, you swap sides and that's the end of this friendship."

We keep walking until we hit his office. He lets me in and takes a seat in his chair. I stay standing.

"What friendship Blair?"

"This. We end this if you take her side."

"What the fuck is this? We don't speak unless we have to. We only meet up to discuss Jenny's future in Manhattan. I feel like I'm just your fucking toy!"

I fume. I was once his fucking toy. He screwed me around enough.

"Maybe you are Chuck!"

He storms over and pins me against a wall. I see the rage in his eyes. He looks ready to hit me. I wonder if he would.

"Look at you." He snarls. "You're nothing anymore. Less than half of who you used to be. You don't deserve to be Queen, I know it, Jenny knows it, most of fucking Manhattan knows it. What a fucking Queen you'd make right? Jenny's right to be in that throne."

I slap him. Hard. Again. Again. He backs away. His cheek red.

"How dare you fucking scrutinize me Chuck. After what we've been through I thought you'd be the person who would understand why I'm who I am now. But apparently I was wrong about you. Once again."

"Yeah you were. I'm not perfect fucking Chuck Bass. I don't do fucking relationships or sweet letters. I fuck, I drink, I smoke. Sorry I'm not good enough."

"Not good enough? You're so past not good enough Chuck it's not funny."

He opens his office door.

"Get the fuck out."

"Gladly."

"You're a fucking disgrace Waldorf. Consider this _partnership_ null and void."

"Good! I'll find someone else with the balls to ruin that slut."

"You'll never find someone. No one good enough to ruin Jenny with me on her side."

"You're the fucking disgrace Bass. Go on. Go fuck the enemy see what that gets you besides HIV."

--

I flick through a rack of new season's clothing at Versace. I'm not really in the mood for shopping right now but I needed something to take my mind of Chuck and Jenny. Just as I pull out a dress I see a blonde girl and a tall brunette man walk in the door.

I try not to notice but it's hard not to notice when the pair are talking so loudly.

Jenny Humphrey and Chuck Bass. A pair I thought I'd never have to see.

"Pick out whatever you want Jenny. I'm paying." Chuck says loud enough for me to hear.

I see her give him a quick kiss as she saunters over to the new season's clothing where I'm standing. She flicks through the racks until she meets me in the middle.

"Oh B. Didn't see you there." She says fakely.

"Yeah and elephants are pink." I snarl.

"Why so bitter? Oh I guess Chuck being here is kind of awkward for you two right?"

"You can have him J. I'm so over his philandering ways."

I pick out another dress. Jenny eyes it.

"You might need a bigger size Blair, you're not as skinny as you used to be." She whispers and winks.

I bite my lip. I don't want to make a scene.

"Come to think of it B, you might have to start shopping in the bigger sizes. Ever since you came back you've been gaining weight. I mean sure, you're going through a lot but this is almost ridiculous. Maybe you should see a personal trainer."

I place the dress back on the rack and turn to face her.

"Anything else you'd like to add Little J or are you done?"

Jenny looks me up and down.

"You're shoes are totally last week too."

I smile.

"Impressive Little J. Years ago I'd be the one giving you fashion tips and you were the one wearing rags and having to get designer hammy downs or someone like me to buy you them…oh wait that's still the case right?"

"I fucked Chuck last night." She says out of the blue.

"Congratulations." I roll my eyes.

"He's real good with that mouth of his…but then you'd know that right? Oh and when he's in the mood he's _really_ in the mood. I think we must have done it 7 or 8 times last night. You really are missing out."

"As I said, you can have him."

"I don't need to _have _him Blair because no matter what he's still not going back to you. He's done associating with a has been like you, he's moved on to bigger, better and well, more popular things."

I feel the rage inside me boil. She's really starting to get to me. I know I should walk away but I'm not sure I can.

"You know, I don't think anyone wants you anymore Blair. Look at you? What respectable person would want to date a used rag doll like you? If I were any man I'd want to hide you or at least keep you a secret. You're fat, certainly not as pretty as you used to be and gosh, where did that attitude go?"

I slap her. The whole store silences. Chuck awakens from his stupor and stares at the both of us.

"Did I hit a nerve Blair?" She giggles. "Poor Little Blair Waldorf. She was in an accident where she murdered three people. When she came back all recovered and well even Chuck Bass didn't want her anymore and he wants anything that can fuck. What does that say about you? Oh I know, you're finished here Waldorf. No body in the whole of Manhattan cares about you anymore."

Tears well up in my eyes. I don't want to cry in front of her, or anyone but that's what I feel like. It's like in pre school when a kid would take your toy and you'd cry. That's what Jenny was doing to me.

"Let it out Blair. Cry. Go home, pack your bags and get the fuck out of Manhattan."

"I'm not going."

"Then prepare for a war."

"You too." I wipe away the tears. "For as long as I can stand Jenny Humphrey I promise to take you off that throne and throw you back to Brooklyn. I will one day have my crown back. You and Chuck better watch yourselves."

"Please. You couldn't touch us. Remember Chuck knows you better than I do and he has all the dirt we need on you. Step back or I'll push you back."

I step closer to her, my face inches from hers.

"Push." I hiss.

She glares at me and then she pushes me back. I shove her. She shoves me. In a matter of minutes we're pulling each other's hair and screaming at each other in the middle of Versace. She scratches my arms, I go for her face.

"How dare you fucking think that for one second Jenny Humphrey you could be better than me!" I scream at her, pulling on her blonde locks.

"Get the hell off me you crazy bitch!" She screams back.

The manager tries to pull us apart but we keep fighting.

"You slut!" I yell.

"Bulimic whore!" She yells.

"White trash!" I scream.

"Hideous fucking bitch!" She screams.

I pause to catch my breath, she stands back.

"Oh and by the way, Chuck told me about your scar. Apparently it's huge and ugly and basically you're deformed now. I bet that it's disgusting. What guy would want to be with you?"

I look at Chuck. Suddenly Jenny isn't my main problem Chuck is. I go right up to him, he flinches at the coldness in my eyes. I slap him, he doesn't move he just stands there.

"I hate you." I say calmly. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Stay away from me Chuck Bass, don't talk to me, don't come near me, don't come near my friends or family. As long as I live Bass I'm going to hate you for this."

He looks a little sad. I look back at Jenny and walk out of that store, somewhat defeated and a little self conscious.

--

_Spotted; B, C and Little J having an all out war in Versace. Now you've swapped sides C darling, a little advice, never cross Blair Waldorf, I hear she puts up one hell of a fight. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Thanks guys for the reviews you all give me! I so very much enjoy reading how much you guys enjoy this and what you anticipate to happen. So thank you and here is your long waited update.


	8. Rumour Has It B

I walk into Constance Billard with confidence or as much confidence as I could gather. My heels click on the marble floors as I fly past the students. The halls hold so many memories, ones I will never forget but would rather forget right now.

Chuck stands at the doorway outside the conference room with Jenny Humphrey kissing down her neck. They may as well fuck. Jenny giggles and gasps as he kisses and sucks all the right places. I remember when it was _my _neck he used to do that to. I remember when it was just me and him.

"Get a room." I snort at the pair as I stop in front of them.

"Oh hey B." Jenny smirks.

They pry themselves away from each other as we all go inside the conference room. Jenny sits at the end of the table, her brain dead minions getting her a glass of water and anything else she desires. That used to be me.

"So what have you come up with?" Jenny questions, picking at her cheap manicure.

I throw her a folder with all my suggestions for fundraising ideas. It's me against them and this time Chuck's not here to reassure me my ideas are good.

"That's everything I thought of. Some of the ideas are a bit trashy but most of them are good ideas." I tell her, glancing over at Chuck who seems to be more interested in Jenny's youngest minion Alanna then anything else.

"A carnival? Blair this is Manhattan not Newport Beach." She laughs.

I feel my exterior falter a little.

She continues to read through the folder just as my phone rings. I excuse myself and step outside the room to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Lucas."

I immediately smile, thankful for his call.

"I haven't heard from you in a few days." I say.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've been busy. What are you doing tonight?" He asks.

I look over my shoulder and inside the conference room where Jenny Humphrey sits laughing at my folder of ideas.

"Plotting the death of a 17 year old girl." I snarl.

Lucas laughs.

"Can we plot together? I told Lena I had a business meeting tonight, she doesn't expect me home till late."

"Sure, I guess. Where do you want to meet?"

"My office. I have a few things I'd like to try that involve you."

I blush feeling the heat between my legs just thinking about what he's suggesting.

"Okay. Should I just meet you there or…"

"Yeah, just call me when you get there and I'll come down and meet you."

"Alright. See you later."

"Bye."

I hang up and it's only then I notice Chuck Bass standing eerily close to me listening to my conversation. He smirks and raises his eye brows.

"New boy toy?" He asks.

I push Chuck aside and walk back in the room completely ignoring him. Jenny stands up and hands me my folder back.

"We voted while you were socializing, we think that your idea of a casino night will raise the most money. It's rather cliché among private schools but we need the money."

"Great."

"We will need to plan decorations and stuff so next week I expect a full color scheme and decoration plan."

I scoff but agree.

---

Rain pours from the sky as I look out my bedroom window. The weather is bleak and the night sky looks more grey then midnight blue. Still, I trail outside and stand waiting for my limousine. It arrives and I am mostly shocked when I find Chuck Bass sitting inside with a glass of champagne for both him and I.

I get in and close the door anyway. Chuck passes me the flute of champagne, I down it in one hit and give him an unpleasant smile. He thinks he's so smug and charming but lately all he does is repulse me to no end.

"What are you doing here Chuck?" I sigh, figuring I may as well just get the bickering over with.

"You act as if you don't want to see me." He says, refilling his glass.

"I don't want to see you. In fact I wish you'd leave me alone. Go play with Jenny Humphrey, now that I think about it your maturity level matches hers."

"Claws are out tonight B."

"Why can't you just fuck off?"

He moves next to me and puts his arm around my shoulders. I involuntarily shiver at the closeness. He smells just like he always has, perfect.

"I don't know. I can't figure out what it is about you that makes you irresistible."

I melt a little inside. His words make me want to forget all about Lucas.

"I don't want you anymore Chuck." I tell him.

He leans over, his lips almost touching my jaw.

"Yes you do."

His breath smells like champagne. All I want to do is kiss him. But I won't.

He lets his lips brush my jaw, I close my eyes. His hand slides up from my knee to my thigh and under my dress.

"I'm dating someone." I blurt out just as his fingers trace my panty line.

Chuck pulls back and looks at me.

"What?"

"I'm seeing someone…he's older. He's really sweet."

Chuck scoffs and moves back to his seat.

"That's where you're going now right?"

"Oh fuck you. Don't act like I just broke your heart. You're dating Jenny Humphrey for God sakes."

"I'm not _dating_ her. I'm fucking her. There's a difference."

I roll my eyes.

"Whatever Chuck."

The limousine pulls up outside a tall building where I assume Lucas works. Chuck furrows his brow at the building.

"Why are you stopping here?" He questions.

"I'm meeting him here." I tell Chuck. "Not that it's _any_ of your business."

I get out of the limo and slam the door.

---

Lucas bends me over his desk for the 3rd time that night. I gasp as he runs his fingers down my spine to my ass and squeezes it. His cock rubs against my wet pussy. We've fucked 2 times already.

"Fuck, you wear me out Blair." He laughs.

"I like wearing you out." I tell him as he pushes inside me.

He groans and places a hand firmly on my hip and another on my shoulder as he fucks me.

"There's something about you Blair. Fuck. Something."

Chuck's words play in my head.

_I can't figure out what it is about you that makes you irresistible_.

Lucas pumps into me harder and then faster. I'm sure he'll leave a bruise on my hip and imprint of where his fingers gripped me too hard.

He's ready to go the last leg when his phone rings. I wonder whether he'll answer it but I don't wonder long because he stops fucking me to pick up his phone.

"Lucas Paxton." He answers, his fingers brushing over my skin.

"Yes. Yes that's her. Is something wrong? What? No. Yes I know that. Okay. Okay. Yes. I'll be right there."

He hangs up and immediately pulls out of me, his face is pale.

"What's wrong?" I ask, turning around.

He doesn't speak.

I start dressing quickly.

"Lucas, what's wrong?"

"My mother." He says, pulling his shirt over his head. "She's…she's in hospital. She had a fall…I have to go and see her."

"Okay. Let me come with you."

"You can't. If Lena comes and sees you there she'll know…"

"Tell her I'm your business partner or something. I'm not letting you drive when you're like this. Look at you you're shaking."

His hand brushes through his messy hair but he eventually nods.

---

As soon as we get inside the emergency room doors Lucas rushes to the closest nurse.

"I'm looking for Alexis Paxton." He says looking frantic.

"You must be her son Lucas. Your brother and father are already here they're with your mother right now. She's right up that corridor second door on the left."

He nods and walks quickly up the corridor I follow silently. Just outside the door is Lena looking very distraught.

"Lucas! Thank God, I wasn't sure if they got a hold of you or not, I tried calling but you didn't answer."

I think back to when his phone rang and he saw it was Lena and just ignored it.

"I'm so sorry. I was in a business meeting. How is she? Is she okay? What happened?"

She kisses his forehead I feel so guilty about being the other woman when I see them together.

"Charles will tell you everything, he's with your mother right now." She says softly.

He looks back at me before he enters the room. I contemplate leaving but I don't get time to because Lena sees me and smiles.

"You must be the person he was having a business meeting with?" She asks.

"Ah. Yes I'm…Blair. I should probably go."

"Did you bring Lucas here?"

"Yes he was frantic when he got the call. I didn't want anything to happen to him."

"Thank you. His mother means a lot to him."

"It's fine. Really." I say before turning around to leave.

"Have I seen you somewhere you look familiar?"

I panic. She ran into me when I left Lucas' that time.

"No…I-I don't think so."

"No I have. Aren't you the woman I ran into in the hall the other day?"

"Oh uh, yes. Possibly. Sorry I don't have the best memory." I say.

"Funny world we live in. What were you doing around that part of town?" She questions. I feel almost as if she's purposely putting me on the spot.

"I uh-."

"I'm sorry you don't have to answer that." She laughs.

"I really should go…I have some things to take care of. Could you just tell Lucas I'll call him soon."

"Nice meeting you." She says.

"You too."

---

I sit at home flicking through color patches and decoration books when my mother enters my room.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Blair." She says.

"It's fine. I was over it anyway."

"I just came to tell you that next week there's going to be a very big party event for a new girl that will be starting at Constance Billard next semester. Her family are very influential people and they donate a lot of money to charities. I suggest you be incredibly nice to them as they will probably donate money to your foundation."

"Okay."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I heard you and Chuck Bass broke up again. I'm so sorry darling."

"No you're not. You didn't like him."

"Well, I'm sorry that he broke your heart."

I scoff. "The only thing Chuck Bass broke was my trust. The fucker can go jump off a cliff." I blurt out before I realise. "Excuse my language."

My mother smiles.

"Well, why don't you get some sleep? It's late."

"Okay. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight honey."

She leaves my room. I tuck down into my bed and close my eyes and sigh. I'm falling into slumber when my phone rings. I don't want to answer it but if it's Lucas I don't want to miss the call.

"Hello?" I answer groggily.

"Hey, it's Lucas. Sorry did I wake you?"

I smile.

"Mmm, no. How is your mother?"

"She's doing fine. She had to get a few stitches in her head and she has a broken wrist but other than that she's fine."

"That's good."

"I just wanted to let you know that everything was okay and that I was okay. Thank you for not letting me drive, Blair."

"You're welcome."

"I'll call you sometime soon okay?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

He hangs up and I rest my head on my pillow and fall asleep.

---

_Spotted; B and mysterious hottie rushing through emergency doors. Rumour has it B that you're dating an older man. Is this your older, much more suave, sexy man? You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

* * *

Sorry for the wait on this. It's been hectic around here for a few weeks. I've had exams (really hoping to pass this year) and I've had to organise a few thing for my upcoming sweet sixteen. Enjoy.

Reviews?


End file.
